The Tyrant Uprising
by Dark the Sorcerer
Summary: No summary yet.


**Disclaimer: We do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>One sunny morning Tomb was visiting Amoeba in heaven. As soon as he reached heaven he notices Amoeba, of course how could you not. Amoeba was a very small worm, just a bit smaller that Tomb.<p>

"Amoeba!" shouted Tomb.

"What? Oh, hey Tomb how are you doing?" Amoeba yelled back.

"Just fine, Hey, I was wondering if I could get a Giant Watermelon?"

"Sure, just come over here."

At this point Tomb had to tread carefully, if he accidentally stepped on a seed or a Giant Watermelon he would be dead.

"Here you go."

"Thanks. Oh, where can I get a Giant Corn.?"

"Over there, with Rhubarb." said Amoeba pointing the way.

"Okay, Hey Rhubarb! Could I get a Giant Corn?" Yelled Tomb, squirming away. When he reached the Giant Corn field, he realized why Rhubarb was in charge of it. The corn stalks were four times the size of a normal worm, and Rhubarb was twice the size of a normal worm.

"Hey Tomb," cheered Rhubarb, "What do you need?"

"Well, I need a Giant Corn."

"Sure." Rhubarb then proceeded to take a battle-axe and cut down a stalk. As soon as it fell he ripped off an ear, stood the stalk back up and duct taped it back together. After Tomb received the corn he squirmed back over to Amoeba. Then suddenly he gets an ambience that isn't a good one.

"Tomb, what's wrong?" said Amoeba with a look of worry on his face.

"Something is wrong Amoeba. I will be back."

When he returned home he couldn't locate Sigurn, so he started to look for him, he looked for several hours and was getting suspicious of the Evil Team even though they have been silent for years, but still they were the only ones who knew his weaknesses, blind rage and someone messing with his friends and team.

Then he encountered a group of worms who didn't look friendly so he made a move unusual for him. The worm in front took a swing at Tomb, he parried the punch then another and another, the thought _this is unfair _kept running through his mind. At that moment Ceasefire arrived in his Spartan armor and bulldozed them with his shield, sending them sprawling. They got up, took one look at Ceasefire, and ran for the hills. Tomb then asked the question.

"Ceasefire, do you know where Sigurn is?"

"Well, I did see him head into some catacombs earlier."

"Okay then, lead the way."

So Ceasefire and Tomb headed to the catacombs. They reached the entrance and nervously went down. After squirming for half an hour they came across an intersection.

"Which way should we head?" Asked Tomb.

"Right." Ceasefire answered.

"Left it is."

Tomb and Ceasefire soon found Sigurn, and he was severely wounded. They placed Sigurn on the shield and lifted him up. They soon got out of the catacombs and located the scientists laboratory. Tomb asked Einstein, the head scientist, the hard question.

"Do you know who or what could have done this!"

"No Tomb I do not know what could do this kind of damage."

At that moment Sigurn yelled, "It was the Knights who say Ni!"

"He must be delirious if he thinks that the Knights who say Ni did this to him."

"Ceasefire, could I use your phone?" Tomb asked

"Why?" Ceasefire replied

"To call Sharpie."

"Fine, here you go." So Tomb called Sharpie, described the injuries and asked if he knew who could have done this. The answer came back ominously in only three words, "The Red Gang."

"What do you mean the Red Gang?" Tomb screeched his voice shrill with anger.

"The Red Gang, they have six members. One carries wooden bullets, one carries silver bullets, two carry holy bullets, and two carry cursed bullets." Sharpie explained with pride of his knowledge.

"The perfect combination needed to harm Sigurn," remarked Tomb with disgust, "Where can they be located?"

"They are due west of the old Harvest Island."

"The one the Military Worms sunk?

"The very same one."

"Okay then, thank you and bye."

Tomb turned around and handed the phone back to Ceasefire.

"Ceasefire, we need a dragon."

"I'll go and get Meteor."

Tomb was looking out over the water when he heard heavy footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Meteor, a huge dragon that could carry an army of worms on its back.

"We are ready," said Ceasefire gravely.

After flying for about ten minutes, they arrived at the sunken remains of a once beautiful island. An entire war was fought on this island.

"Which way is west?" Tomb asked.

"It is that way," said Ceasefire pointing out the direction.

"Okay that way it is," replied Tomb while steering Meteor in the other direction.

After flying for twenty more minutes, they noticed a small island, and from where they were, they could just see a small group of worms gathering. Tomb jumped off the dragon, strapped on a jetpack, and started to move so fast he was on fire. Just before he hit the ground he ripped off the jetpack and landed safely. The jetpack kept flying and crashed into one of the worms, killing him instantly. The worm happened to be a worm that harmed Sigurn, but they did not know until they interrogated them. Soon there was a large thud as Meteor made the hardest landing possible. Ceasefire wobbled a bit then hopped off Meteor and charged at the closest worm possible and started beat the crap out him, then stabbed him with his spear.

_Awe, how sad._

"Who said that," asked Ceasefire

_I did_

"Who are you is my question, damn it," said Ceasefire.

I am-

***BOOM***

"What the hell was that?"

_That was a shotgun and I am the new narrator. I also have an Australian accent if anyone cares mate. I do not know how to make macaroni and I am the old narrator's son. _

"What the hell, I liked the one with Minnesotan accent."

_Well I did not because his macaroni was disgusting. _

"Well do you have a sample?"

_Actually, yes I do, here you go_

"Hey! In case you hadn't noticed I killed everyone," yelled Tomb.

* * *

><p>Chapter one has been completed. This story is based of worms as the category suggests. Two Words and I are working in tandem (for you who don't know this means TOGETHER). Mine is in the future time period and his is in the past. If you have any suggestions for new worms names and team names pm me and if I haven't replied in a week pm Two Words and REVIEW mine and his.<p> 


End file.
